gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Toxic
Toxic, en español Tóxico, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Britney/Brittany, hacia el final del mismo. La versión original le pertenece a Britney Spears, de su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado In the Zone. Fue cantada por Will Schuester y New Directions. Contexto de la canción New Directions presenta esta canción en la Asamblea de Bienvenida del William McKinley High School. Al final de la canción, Sue activa la alarma de incendios, porque la canción fue un "Descontrol Sexual de Britney Spears", lo que provoca que los alumnos salgan corriendo del gimnasio. Letra Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel y Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Will con Quinn: Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh-h-h) Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany, Will y Rachel: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me Chicas de New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Will con Quinn: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Chicos de New Directions: Tun, tun, turuluturilin Chicas de New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Santana con New Directions: Don't you know that you're toxic Rachel con New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (Santana: I'm on a ride) Tina con New Directions: You're toxic Santana con Tina y New Directions: I'm slipping under! Rachel con New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you (Chicos de 'New Directions:' Tun, tun, turuluturilin) (Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic) (Santana: 'Cause I know that you're toxic) Will: Na, na, na, na woaaah! (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel con New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're (Brittany: toxic) Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana y Rachel con New Directions: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany y Will con New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Quinn: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now Brittany: I think I'm ready Quinn: I think I'm ready now Curiosidades *Será cantada nuevamente en 100. *Sería la tercera canción interpretada por The Unholy Trinity (Brittany, Santana, Quinn). *Primera canción de Britney Spears que no es interpretada en un episodio tributo. *Vuelven a aparecer nuevamente con el uniforme de las Cheerios. Anotaciones Videos thumb|300px|left|Toxic - Glee (Perfomance) thumb|300px|right|Toxic - Glee (Full song) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney/Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones del episodio 100